Les Loyautés (You had a Promise)
by Quandiraton
Summary: "Mais tu es déjà à genoux, Severus. Fais comme tu as toujours fais. Sois lâche. Abandonne. Tu n'es plus à une loyauté fourvoyée près." Dans la nuit, il y a vingt ans, il avait fait une promesse. Ne l'a pas tenu. C'est sans compter sur un fin stratège du nom d'Albus prêt à tout pour remporter cette guerre. Quitte à employer un peuple dénué de toute pitié. Ainsi que sa Némésis...
1. - Prologue

13/10/2019

Bien le bonsoir, toi, ô lecteur qui t'aventure dans les méandres de mes mots.

10 ans. Cela fera dix ans, un mois, et dix jours que je m'étais lancé dans cette fanfic que j'avais voulu en trois tomes, et trèèès jolie. Mais comme disait un grand homme, Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire. Quand on est con, on est con. Mes notes furent perdus ainsi que mon inspiration. Puiiiiis. Cet hiver, une révélation, une envie, un besoin de ne pas voir tout cela avoir été créé pour rien.

Je remercie les amis de la route et les amis de toujours pour m'avoir donné envie de continuer, de tout recommencer serait plus précis.

Pierre Bottero pour m'avoir inspiré ce peuple magnifique. J.K. Rowling. Delphine de Vigan pour ses magnifiques bouquins, dont celui qui m'a inspiré le titre ainsi que le résumé qui, à mon sens, collait parfaitement à cet être magnifique et torturé qu'a créé J.K.

Et toi, lecteur, n'hésite pas à me porter ton avis ;)

Bien à vous,

Quandiraton

* * *

Les loyautés.  
Ce sont des liens invisibles qui nous attachent aux autres – aux morts comme aux vivants –, [...]  
Ce sont les tremplins sur lesquels nos forces se déploient et les tranchées dans lesquelles nous enterrons nos rêves. [...]

Chacun de nous abrite-t-il quelque chose d'innommable susceptible de se révéler un jour, comme une encre sale, antipathique, se révélerait sous la chaleur de la flamme ? Chacun de nous dissimule-t-il en lui-même ce démon silencieux capable de mener, pendant des années, une existence de dupe ?

**DELPHINE DE VIGAN - Les Loyautés.**

La faible lueur de leur entêtement solitaire incommodait par trop le parti du sommeil. C'est du moins ce que nous croyons deviner, nous qui venons si tard, à l'embarras que leur nom suscite encore à de certains moments.

Toute trace vivante de ce qu'ils firent et furent a été effacée, semble-t-il, par l'obstination maniaque du ressentiment. Finalement, ce monde n'a conservé d'eux qu'une poignée d'images mortes qu'il auréole encore de la satisfaction crapuleuse d'avoir vaincu ceux qui étaient pourtant meilleurs que lui.

Nous voici donc, orphelins de toute grandeur, livrés à un monde de glace dont nul feu ne signale l'horizon. Nos questions doivent demeurer sans réponse, assurent les anciens, puis ils avouent tout de même :

« Jamais nuit ne fut plus noire pour l'intelligence. »

**LA THEORIE DU BLOOM**

* * *

Cela faisait des années qu'Albus Dumbledore attendait ce moment. Les années s'annonceraient sombres mais aucune appréhension ne venait troubler son esprit. A présent, tout devenait clair. L'ennemi ne se terrait plus. L'incertitude de l'issue de la guerre n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. Le doute n'était pas permis dans la position qu'il occupait. Il était simplement prêt à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, à n'importe quel prix.

En faisant appel à _eux_, il savait qu'il prenait un risque considérable. Dont les conséquences pourraient s'avérer dévastatrices si il n'utilisait pas cette carte à bon escient. Tout le reste ne serait que spéculations. Et en temps de guerre, on ne pouvait se permettre l'à peu près.

Un léger soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que sa poitrine s'affaissait. Il saisit sa plume et apposa sa signature en bas d'un petit morceau de parchemin.

Tous les choix que nous prenons ont une conséquence. Tous les cœurs se brisent un jour, toutes les vies s'arrêtent.

Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, quelques chandelles s'étaient éteintes. Deux ombres d'une rapidité presque angoissante venaient de passer devant lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Plongeant la pièce dans une quasie-pénombre.

Loin d'être surpris, Albus esquissa un sourire léger et se leva.

Les deux ombres devinrent en quelques secondes deux figures encapuchonnées. Il s'approcha de la plus petite silhouette et lui serra brièvement la main.

« Bonsoir, Albus. », voix froide, erraillée, féminine.

Le Directeur se tourna ensuite vers le deuxième visiteur.

« Bonsoir, ma chère amie. Oh. Et vous devez être Janus, je présume ?

\- En effet, Albus. »

La voix était masculine, chaude et profonde. Albus retourna s'asseoir. Les nouveaux invités retirèrent leurs capes en parfaite synchronisation. Elle était aussi brune que son compagnon était blond. Coiffés tous deux en une tresse serrée, tombant au milieu du dos pour lui, prisonnière d'une tunique bleue nuit pour elle. Elle qui avait du être jolie, un jour, peut être. Ni son nez camus ou sa bouche charnue ne parvenaient à chasser la lueur dangereuse dans ses iris. Elles avaient vu, digéré, recraché. Sans retour possible.

Le dénommé Janus dégageait une grande tranquillité. Ses yeux d'un vert presque gris aux cils recourbés scrutaient calmement la pièce, en analysant chaque parcelle. Il avait une bouche en forme de coeur, le nez aquilin et les traits fins. Son teint pâle n'était pas blafard contrairement à la jeune femme à ses côtés. La morsure du froid s'était chargé de faire rosir ses pommettes.

Ils étaient vêtus à l'instar des corsaires d'antan, le noir et le bleu dominaient dans leurs accoutrements faits de tuniques près du corps et de bottes. Leurs capes étaient cependant plus courtes que celle des sorciers.

La jeune femme déposa ses gants de cuir sur le bureau du Directeur. L'homme à ses côtés était si immobile que s'en était troublant, ses épaules larges sans être massives se soulevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration.

« Thé ? », proposa Dumbledore en invitant ses interlocuteurs à s'asseoir. L'homme à la tresse refusa mais la jeune femme s'installa. Il se dégageait de ces individus une certaine maîtrise, un grand calcul dans leurs mouvements.

« Nous ne sommes absolument pas là pour ça. J'imagine aisément la raison de votre appel au vu des retours concernant Tom que j'ai pu avoir. », trancha t-elle, le regard incisif. Sa voix était impartiale. Tranquille.

« En effet. Il y a une semaine, Harry Potter est revenu avec le corps sans vie d'un élève. Je te passerai les détails de leur petite entrevue. J'ai regardé au fond de lui, un bref instant. Lorsqu'il est revenu.

\- Et vous y avez vu la mort.

\- Cela va sans dire.

\- En quoi cela change, Albus ? Je vous ai toujours aidé pour l'Ordre. Vous avez mon soutien, celui de Janus et celui de mes hommes. Dernièrement, j'ai aussi eu une entrevue avec la Seigneur Morgana. Bien qu'elle ne soutienne pas ma cause, désirant être bien plus neutre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, elle m'a chaudement recommandé un autre Seigneur du nom de Mördred. Dont vous devriez faire la connaissance, sous peu. Intéressants parfois ces parallèles dans l'histoire. »

Il avait en face de lui une stratège de guerre. Insensible. Logique. Patiente comme la fourmi. Comment pouvait-il seulement se dire que cette femme là, il l'avait connu insouciante ?

Tous les coeurs se brisent.

Toutes les vies s'arrêtent.

« Bien. Les choses avancent. Comme je te l'ai formulé dans ma lettre, j'ai une requête.. »

L'étrangère le considéra un instant, les jambes croisées sur le fauteuil, ses mains noueuse jointes sur l'une de ses cuisses. L'homme à la chevelure presque blanche se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible. La broche qu'il avait accroché à son coeur, représentant une main d'argent, paume ouverte, scintilla brièvement à la lueur des chandelles.

« Je ne reviendrai pas là dessus, Janus. », avisa t-elle en guise de réponse, son ton ne souffrant d'aucune discussion.

Le Directeur les observa un instant, se demandant comment deux êtres pouvaient sembler aussi coordonnés. Puis il reprit la parole.

« J'ai besoin de ta présence dans l'Ordre de façon officielle et permanente. C'est une garantie de sécurité par les temps qui courent.

\- Mon peuple a toujours émit bien des réserves à votre égard. Enfin. Jusqu'à que certains, plus ouverts d'esprit aient déterminé que les chamailleries devaient cesser. Car la magie qui coule dans nos veines est bien similaire à la vôtre, et à bien des égards. Ne croyez surtout pas que c'est acquis. Il faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Nous prenons des risques considérables en vous aidant, Albus. Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à rechercher un nouvel équilibre. Beaucoup de hautes sphères dans notre hiérarchie, à l'instar du Magenmagot sont de piètres et agaçants conservateurs. Soyez en conscient. »

Le Directeur hocha la tête. Toute trace d'allégresse ayant déserté son visage ridé.

« N'oublie pas que ton père était aussi un sorcier. Et que tu as aussi foulé les dédales de cet immense château.

\- Je ne le nie pas, Albus. Et j'accepte votre requête, loin s'en faut. Je vous avertis seulement des conséquences. Etes vous déjà mort, Albus ? », demanda t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, ses sourcils levés.

« Visiblement, non. », répondit t-il dans un léger flottement en décroisant ses longs doigts dans un sourire.

« Bien. Alors vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de revenir. Mourir. Puis revenir. Encore et encore. Et encore. », chuchota t-elle, sa tête allant de droite à gauche. « C'est la punition que nos juges réservent à ceux qui refusent leur Équilibre. Auquel je ne crois plus. Ni moi. Ni beaucoup de personnes autour. Nous avons aussi notre propre guerre à mener. Et vous en êtes aussi l'outil. »

Elle inspira profondément, se leva et se dirigea vers une Mappemonde située près du renfoncement de la bibliothèque, derrière le bureau du Directeur.

« Puis-je ? », demanda t-elle en ouvrant le globe, laissant apparaître des verres en cristal ainsi que trois bouteilles dont le reflet ambré chatoyait doucement à la lumière. Comme la rivière qui passe doucement. Bercée par son propre mouvement.

« Bien sûr. », répondit le Directeur en la regardant un instant presque amusé.

« Vous m'aviez certifié que vous aviez plusieurs requêtes. J'attends. »

Elle leur tournait toujours le dos, se servant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Malgré son calme apparent et ses mains étroitement liés dans le dos, le dénommé Janus affichait une expression que le Directeur n'aurait pas qualifié de pacifique envers sa personne.

« Vous devez savoir, Janus, que votre Seigneur n'a jamais été forcée à quoi que ce soit. Et que son implication pourrait sauver bien des vies. », expliqua Dumbledore en réponse au regard silencieux de l'homme.

« Je n'attendais pas moins d'implication de votre part, Albus Dumbledore. Mais je connais aussi votre soif de victoire Je vous ai vu dans certaines de mes visions. Et je sais que vous êtes prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Cependant. Je suis un Marchombre fidèle. Qui plus est, sa Main; je la soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Cette jeune femme à qui vous demandez tranquillement de faire multitudes de tâches pour la communauté sorcière depuis des années incarne aussi le changement. La volonté d'un autre demain. Au sein d'une société gangrénée par le conservatisme. Comme elle l'a si gentiment précisé, si cela doit en passer par vous..._alea jacta est_. »

Était-ce sa voix basse, veloutée ne s'étant pas élevé un instant ? Ou ses yeux d'un vert gris, semblant sonder au fond de lui même ? Albus eut l'étrange sensation que cet homme était bien plus âgé que son apparence ne laissait penser. Plus que lui, à vrai dire. Ce qui représentait un âge très avancé. La jeune femme revint au bureau en sirotant son verre mais ne s'assit pas.

« Bien. J'imagine que cette requête concerne le poste à nouveau vacant de Professeur ? Vous m'en avez brièvement parlé dans votre lettre. Préférez-vous vérifier si je suis sous l'emprise du Polynectar, ou cela ira ? », demanda t-elle, le ton plus léger qu'au début de leur entrevue.

« Cela ira, en effet. Sincèrement, merci. J'ai encore d'autres cartes à abattre, mais tu fais partie de mon jeu le plus prometteur. », dit-il, son pétillement retrouvé dans ses iris.

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas à elle. La conscience d'utiliser certaines personnes comme des pions lui venait souvent à l'esprit. Mais il savait, intimement, qu'il se battait pour une cause juste. Le remord n'aurait pas sa place.

Elle vida ce qui restait de son verre, le posa calmement sur le bureau. Puis, elle saisit le morceau de parchemin où Albus avait apposé sa signature quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'empara de la plume et y inscrit la sienne à son tour. Avant de lui rendre sa plume, elle leva un instant les prunelles vers Dumbledore, le regardant de façon plus insistante; pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans son bureau, elle semblait inquiète.

« Lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Bien. Faites moi savoir lorsque les retrouvailles seront à envisager. », répondit t-elle, la voix teintée de cynisme.

« Bonne soirée, Albus.

\- Bonne soirée, Sniejana. Janus. »

Un bref sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que Janus hocha la tête pour le saluer en silence.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient deux ombres se faufilant dans la nuit.

* * *

Voilà pour le Prologue ! Je ne garantis pas ma vitesse de publication mais je vous garantis que tout ceci va s'éclaircir sous peu !

Bien à vous,

Quandiraton.


	2. - J'ai suivi beaucoup de chemins

13/10/19

Hey ! Dans la continuité j'ai préféré publier le chapitre 1 afin d'avancer un peu dans le récit :) Enjoy !

Bien à vous;

Quandiraton

* * *

_"Quelque chose se cache en chaque nuit _  
_Faisant monter le désir des profondeurs _  
_Accompagné d'une lumière purificatrice _  
_Nous empêchant de nous endormir _

_Quelque chose est mort dans une âme _  
_Laissant rouiller ses yeux _  
_Et chaque fois qu'il resurgit _  
_Il s'enveloppe de poussière."_

**TAMINO - Habibi**

* * *

La vérité c'est qu'il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne semblait pas se remémorer une telle souffrance. Ses muscles n'avaient plus la force nécessaire. Ses paupières tressautaient, prises d'un réflexe de contraction désagréable. Et ses mains...Ses mains tremblaient si fort lorsqu'il dut resserer son emprise sur sa baguette en pénétrant les murs d'Hogwarts cette nuit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenu sa promesse. Il était revenu. Il avait puni ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos. En bonne et dû forme. Deux Avada Kedavra en l'espace d'une heure. Il ne comptait pas les Doloris. Ne regardait pas les morts par terre, ne sentaient plus l'odeur du sang. _Acre_. Les cris, les gémissements. _Acre_. Il n'oubliait pas. Son discours était rôdé depuis des années. Depuis quinze ans à vrai dire. Snape savait. Lorsque ce jour arriverait, il s'était préparé.

N'est pas fou qui veut.

Alors lorsque ses iris éteintes avaient croisé celles du Serpent, il n'avait pas tressailli. Il l'avait laissé s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il lui avait donné, somme toute, ce qu'il voulait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait des réponses. Il les lui avait fourni. D'une efficacité redoutable.

Parfois c'était à se demander pourquoi, souvent c'était à se dire parce que.

Parce qu'il continuerait de payer ses erreurs. Celle du stéréotypé homme maudit. Celui qui ne méritait ni le pardon, encore moins le répit l'accompagnant. Il avait suivi beaucoup de chemins, parfois trop loin de lui même. S'il était sorti des sentiers battus ce n'était pas pour suivre la liberté. La perfide tentatrice ne l'avait jamais invité à ses soirées huppées.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Severus. », annonça Dumbledore.

Le principal concerné se retourna. Ses lèvres retroussées, ses narines frémissantes. Une expression d'amusement empreinte sur son visage blafard. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le Maître des Potions avait laissé une fenêtre du bureau du Directeur ouverte. Au dehors, la lune éclairait peu. On entendait quelques oiseaux nocturnes. Il avait besoin d'air. Il en avait toujours eu besoin. Dans ce monde, où l'on vous broie. Il était appuyé sur la rambarde au dessus de l'office de son supérieur, un verre de Whisky à la main. La mine plus épuisée que jamais. Il semblait faire le même âge que l'homme en face de lui.

« Ah bon ? Moi qui pensais être un occlumens accompli. Toutes ces années gâchées. », railla Severus, se retournant vers le vieil homme.

Le Directeur soupira. Il était rare qu'il se dévoile sous un jour aussi vulnérable. Ce n'était pas par confiance, l'homme en noir en était convaincu, c'est qu'il se fichait éperdument de ses états d'âme.

Il ne lui épargnerait rien.

« Je sais que tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Votre clairvoyance m'étonnera toujours. », admis Snape, ses onyx lançant des éclairs. Il descendit les marches de l'observatoire et posa son verre de façon abrupte pour arpenter la pièce. Tous ses gestes trahissaient une grande fébrilité.

« C'est une race à laquelle tu ne fais absolument pas confiance. Et je te comprends.

\- C'est une race qui n'a pas hésité à nous laisser pantois, sans armes. Qui n'est jamais intervenu pour nous porter secours alors qu'elle est supposée assurer "l'équilibre". C'est une race qui nous a tourné le dos depuis bien longtemps. Et qui n'en a jamais eu cure du nombre de morts sur nos pavés. C'est une race qui, la dernière fois qu'ils ont prétendu nous aider, nous ont forcé à ployer le genou. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on peut se souvenir d'eux, Albus. Pour la simple raison que, cette fois ci, n'en déplaise à votre personne, ils ne peuvent ni falsifier, ni truander, ni travestir la vérité. Voilà à quoi vous vous associez. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à appuyer vos décisions parce que je les reconnaissais comme étant justes. Mais à cet instant, j'en viens à croire que vous avez perdu la raison. », honnit Severus, la voix basse, le souffle court.

Il s'était à présent arrêté, très proche du Directeur. Les chandelles étaient tremblotantes dans l'obscurité du bureau, conférant à son visage des zones d'ombres partielles.

« On ne négocie pas avec eux.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif. Tu as été directement exposé. », considéra Dumbledore, arrachant un rire amer au Professeur.

« Il y a si longtemps. », dit-il d'une voix blanche, sachant où il voulait en venir, rejetant l'assertion d'un geste de la main.

Le silence se fit. Snape leva les yeux vers cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était redevenu au pouvoir. Cet homme était capable de tout pour obtenir la victoire. _Tout. _

« Non. », trancha Albus, autoritaire.

« Comment ça ? », souffla t-il. Persuadé de ne pas vouloir entendre la suite.

« Ce n'est pas de l'histoire ancienne. Elle n'a jamais cessé d'habiter tes pensées. Je le vois Severus. Je le lis dans tes yeux lorsque tu abaisses tes barrières.

\- C'est à dire, jamais. », contesta t-il avec véhémence.

Cette conversation avait assez duré. Parler de Lily était une chose. Lui demander de protéger son imbécile de fils, une autre. Mais là. Il dépassait les bornes. Pourtant, il demeurait impassible, les mains jointes sur son bureau, ses iris bleues électrique le fixant sans rien dire.

« C'est trop tard, Severus. J'ai reçu une réponse très tôt, ce matin. Et elle est positive.

\- C'est incroyable. Vous prenez vos décisions sans l'aval de quiconque, participant de près ou de loin à cette guerre, maintenant ? Fascinant. Ces choix pourraient et vont sans aucun détour affecter des centaines de vie. Mais l'illustre...Albus Dumbledore a décrété incarner à lui seul le Président, le Trésorier et le Secrétaire de cette petite association à but non lucratif ? », murmura Snape, menaçant.

Une bref lueur sincère d'excuse passa dans les iris de Dumbledore, pour disparaître l'instant d'après. Snape vida à nouveau son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et le rempli rapidement. Ses gestes étaient précis. Ne reflétant en rien ce qui se détruisait en lui.

« Et j'ose imaginer que vous vous êtes adressé directement aux Hautes Sphères de cette _race _atteint du complexe divin ? », renchérit t-il.

Le Directeur se leva prestement, sa longue robe pourpre caressait le sol. Il saisit un morceau de parchemin posé sur un guéridon, en bas des escaliers. D'une main tremblante, Severus vida son verre d'un trait. Ses muscles étaient bandés. Ses pupilles dilatées.

Il tendit le morceau de papier à Severus qui lui arracha presque des mains. Snape reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Alors qu'il se tenait raide comme la justice un instant plus tôt, il s'affala sans grâce sur le fauteuil en face de Dumbledore.

« Cela ne se peut. », murmura t-il.

_Tu savais, Severus, tu savais que ça finirait par arriver._

De longues secondes s'égrenèrent avant qu'il n'ose esquisser un mouvement. Les deux obsidiennes accrochèrent les topazes du Directeur. Feu, fureur, rage. Toutes les fibres de son corps semblaient n'être que pour ce seul dessein. En dépit de son apparente assurance, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Dumbledore.

« Vous avez osé. », murmura Snape, détachant chaque syllabe.

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, dans cette guerre, Severus.

\- Alors elle se fera sans moi. Si _Elle_ rentre dans nos rangs...parce que je sais bien que c'est à _Elle_ que vous vous êtes adressé...

\- Au risque d'ajouter plus qu'il n'en faut à ta détresse, elle est déjà à nos côtés depuis bien longtemps. Ceci, Severus, n'est qu'une formalité de plus pour protéger l'Ordre du Phoenix.

\- Les protéger de quoi ?! De la folie sa race de dégénérés ou de sa propre folie ? Depuis combien de temps dure ce petit jeu, Albus, mhh ?

\- Depuis douze ans.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi irresponsable. », cracha t-il.

Il en avait assez entendu comme cela. Sur l'instant, un étau invisible serra sa poitrine. L'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Ses mains étaient moites. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Vite. De l'air. Le Directeur ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il jeta le morceau de parchemin sur le bureau et s'enfuit presque. Une fois la porte franchie, il accéléra le pas, ne sachant pas où aller. Sa foulée s'accéléra. Encore et encore.

Il ouvrit la Grande Porte mais l'air ne lui suffisait pas. Essayer de maîtriser sa respiration était devenu à présent impossible. Même le ramage des oiseaux au dehors ne parvenait pas à le calmer, au contraire. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au Lac Noir. Les remous de l'eau semblaient presque le narguer. Paisibles.

Il sut ce qui lui restait à faire. Alors que le sang affluait dans ses veines, martelant ses tympans. Que son esprit n'était qu'un amas bourbeux et noir. Sans suite logique. Où chaque son est semblable au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Et que chaque forme dans l'obscurité devient menaçante. Faisant resurgir les monstres peurs oubliés depuis longtemps.

Rapidement, méticuleusement, en contraste total avec la tempête éclatant en lui, il retira ses vêtements. Tous. Sans exception. Il marcha doucement vers l'étendue docile dans laquelle se reflétaient les étoiles, seules témoins de sa folie. Lorsque ses pieds rentrèrent dans l'eau, la lune prit des allures d'un sourire tremblotant. Mais il ne tressaillit pas.

Sans plus attendre, il plongea, son corps dévoué à l'eau froide de cet fin de mois d'Août.

Severus ouvrit les yeux dans les profondeurs du Lac. Plus de son, plus d'images. Une seule idée parvint encore à émerger au fond de lui.

_Elle_ allait revenir. Et _elle_ serait sa Némésis.

Il avait tué, violé, subi plus d'une mort pour un seul homme. Mais cela il ne pourrait le supporter. Fallait-il faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait ? Sans tenir à enfermer ses émotions dans les abîmes de ce qui lui restait de cœur ?

Là où le soleil ne brillait jamais.

Et dans les ténèbres du Lac, il hurla.


	3. - Distille le temps

23/10/2019

Merci beaucoup à Drou pour sa Review ! Et merci à ceux qui ont commencé à suivre cette histoire :) Un petit éclaircissement sur la suite des choses..

Bonne lecture et bien à vous,

Quandiraton

* * *

_Distiller le temps relève de la folie pure ou du grand art._

_Quandiraton_

* * *

Severus était un homme qui avait mis beaucoup de soin à faire disparaître ses souvenirs de jadis. Ceux d'avant la chute du Lord Noir. Comme lorsqu'on filtre méticuleusement l'eau d'une rivière afin de la rendre comestible. En y enlevant chaque gravillon. Chaque petit caillou. Bien sûr, l'eau n'était jamais redevenue claire. L'hémoglobine s'y était mélangé et chaque gorgée portait un goût ferreux à ses papilles. Bien sûr, d'autres cailloux étaient venus se mettre sur son chemin.

Mais celui-ci. Ce minuscule petit caillou, il pensait l'avoir filtré. Et Dumbledore le lui avait ramené. Comme un chien ramène des ossements enterrés profondément.

Il émit un soupir distinct et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en regardant autour de lui. Une sorte défervescence aveugle régnait au 12 square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde parlait avec agitation, devant le feu, autour de la table, dans la cuisine. Il se serait bien soustrait à ce prologue des plus désagréables mais Dumbledore, qui devait ouvrir la réunion ce soir n'était pas encore arrivé.

Lorsqu'il regarda Remus, en grande conversation avec Miss Granger, il constata qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Severus Snape avait tout bonnement fermé les écoutilles.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'une promesse d'adolescents fiévreux. _

_Les cailloux ne sont jamais si loin que l'on croit, Severus._

« Qu'en penses-tu, Severus ? », l'interpella alors Molly, le sortant de sa torpeur tandis qu'elle déposait un plateau de victuailles sur la table. Dont une spécialité moldue pleines d'épices et de vin rouge fumant.

Arthur devrait sérieusement penser à cesser cette fixette. Selon les dires des jumeaux Weasley -lorsqu'il écoutait encore, en début de soirée-, il avait tenté de faire fonctionner une machine à laver. L'opération s'était soldée par une inondation du Terrier. En effet, lorsque la dite machine avait entamé le cycle d'essorage, le père Weasley avait tenté de la détruire, pensant que cette dernière allait envoyer les vêtements Merlin sait où.

« Severus ? », insista la matriarche des crétins congénitaux au poil carotte.

« Mhh. Inutile. », lâcha Severus d'un air évasif, n'ayant pas écouté un traître mot de la conversation.

Bon. Au vu du silence soudain, cela ne devait pas être la bonne réponse.

Même Sirius Black, jouant aux cartes l'instant d'avant avant son foutu filleul-qui avait-survécu s'était arrêté.

Oh. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'ils regardaient tous ainsi comme des sirènes frits.

_L'odeur, Severus._

Son cerveau avait été beaucoup plus lent que ses narines avisées, cette fois ci. Cette odeur persistante n'avait jamais cessé de le hanter. L'odeur de la cannelle. venant irriter son nez.

Ce petit os ramené par les bons soins de Dumbledore.

Ce petit caillou dans la chaussure.

Une silhouette androgyne se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Le Directeur à ses côtés.

_Tu as toujours aimé travailler tes entrées, femme, n'est-çe pas ?_

« Bonsoir. », salua Albus d'un ton bien trop guilleret à son goût.

Il n'aurait jamais du la regarder, bon sang. Quelle était cette allégorie de l'horreur ? Sa chair et ses os fins comme des oiseaux. Son teint blême. Les traits tirés, les cernes pourpres venaient souligner l'irrémissible de ses iris. La folie douce. Oh. Ces plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes.

L'obsidienne vint rencontrer l'outremer. L'atmosphère était épaisse. Bien trop épaisse. De l'air. Vite.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Severus et il maudit sa faiblesse. S'apercevant que tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui de nouveau, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil de défi et jeta un regard glacial à l'assemblée. Seules ses jointures blanchies sur la table et un léger tressautement de l'index trahissaient son trouble.

« Bonsoir. », voix éraillée par les années. Sans nul doute la cigarette au vu des effluves de tabac. Elle parcourut rapidement l'assemblée pour revenir poser son regard sur lui.

_Tu t'es bousillé toute seule. Comme une grande. Seigneur Marchombre, mon cul, oui._

Bonsoir Severus.

_Ne fais pas ça_.

Il pouvait l'entendre presque sourire dans sa tête. Il referma aussitôt son esprit, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

« Sniejana ? »

L'interrogation venait du loup-garou. Il avait un verre dans la main, mais celui ci n'avait jamais atteint la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le Maître des Potions referma ses écoutilles. Il ne voulait rien entendre de la suite des événements. Il savait ce que Dumbledore dirait. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Mais entre une conversation dans son bureau et la réalité mise en application, il y avait un gouffre. Gouffre qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir.

Il continua, en dépit du bon sens à la dévisager alors qu'elle s'installait avec la caractéristique souplesse de sa race. Sans aucune précipitation.

Seule la contraction de sa mâchoire indiquait qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Cette même mâchoire où le côté droit avait été partiellement rongé par une brûlure semblant aussi vive que ses premiers jours. Une brûlure hideuse. Dont il connaissait l'origine. Une brûlure contenant la place pour une main.

Une brûlure qu'il avait caressé, léché, embrassé. Les dernières nuits des condamnés. C'était il y a longtemps, cela ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde.

_Lorsqu'on construit son enfance, on construit son futur. Et on se laisse marquer par des souvenirs indélébiles, non ? T'es bien placé pour le savoir ?_

Mais Severus Snape n'était pas comme ces infâmes Gryffondors. Non lui ne laissait rien passer. Ses yeux dont le feu avait engagé le travail de façon titanesque. Il n'y avait pas de beauté dans ce visage, il y avait quelque chose qui échappait à un œil non-averti. L'insondable de voyages dont on ne revient jamais vraiment. Néanmoins, elle souriait en conversant avec la joyeuse petite assemblée affairée à faire sa connaissance. Si ils savaient.

Il aurait pu se damner là, maintenant.

Elle était revenue.

Seize ans après, elle était revenue.

Le centre de l'attention posa de nouveau ses iris sur lui. Dans un temps qui lui semblait être une éternité et il s'aperçut qu'il ne respirait pas. A quoi cela servait ? Il était déjà mort. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se leva et partit dans un tournoiement de robes aussi théâtral que tonitruant, la porte émit un claquement sonore lorsqu'il la referma.

Il ne serait pas en mesure de l'affronter. Il avait attendu en vain.

Une soirée foutue en l'air. Une de plus.

« Je me souviens vaguement de toi. Les serpentards ne te portaient absolument pas dans le cœur. », continua Sirius, monté sur ressorts, l'alcool déliant sa langue.

« En effet. Etre Marchombre n'a pas que des avantages. »

Elle marqua une pause, un souvenir troublant momentanément son visage. Harry suivait la conversation avec grand intérêt, il aimait entendre ces gens discuter de cette époque bénie, où ni ses parents, ni ses amis n'avaient à se soucier d'un quelconque malade à la recherche de son immortalité. Le dit Patmol haussa les épaules en trinquant en direction de la jeune femme qui le lui rendit. Elle but son verre d'un trait.

Les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient présents échangèrent un clin d'œil malicieux.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas notre nouvelle professeur cette année, Sniejana, parce qu'on connaît certains jeux moldus avec le brandy... »

« Fred ! », couina Molly qui était dans la cuisine ce qui fit, redoubler le sourire de la jeune femme et effacer celui des jumeaux.

« Malheureusement pour vous, si. C'est aussi pour cela que Albus tenait à ce que je me présente à vous ce soir. Comme il l'a souligné, notre très cher Tom vient d'avancer ses pions. Et il va falloir que nous redoublions d'efforts. Par conséquent, ma présence sera nécessaire. »

« L'étau se ressert, en effet. Devons nous attendre un certain soutien de la part de ton peuple ? », interrogea Lupin.

« Seulement d'une poignée. Depuis la mort de ma mère, les rumeurs vont bon train sur ses assassins. Et cette foutue idée d'équilibre. », murmura la jeune femme en vidant un autre verre.

« La race des Marchombres pendant la grande guerre est encore aujourd'hui considérée comme une race de traîtres. C'est un quiproquo des deux parties », répondit Hermione dont les sens étaient en alerte. La guerre devenait réelle. Les morts le seraient aussi dans peu de temps.

« En effet, Miss Granger. D'une part. Notre capacité à nous transformer en ombre pour nous mouvoir est extrêmement mal perçue. A la longue, cela a rendu certains de mes congénères légèrement...perturbés. D'autre part, notre peuple a pour voeu une totale neutralité. Donc, quoi qu'il advienne, cela n'était pas une idée lumineuse de dévoiler mes agissements. Notre peuple est très ancien. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Elle poussa un soupir léger d'épuisement notoire. Après un léger silence, elle planta son regard outremer dans celui, noisette de la jeune lionne.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une des plus brillantes sorcières de votre génération, Miss. Cela sera un honneur de vous avoir parmi mes élèves. »

Hermione rougit légèrement et baissa le regard.

« Je ne veux faire de tort à personne, mais j'ai nombre de choses à faire et il ne serait pas bien venu que je m'attarde ici. J'ai été ravie de faire tous votre connaissance. »

La jeune femme se leva, et remit sa capuche. Quelques sourires, quelques poignées de mains, puis elle embrassa Remus et le silence retomba lorsque la porte se referma.

Le feu crépitait encore dans l'âtre, quelques heures après. Il ne restait que trois silhouettes devant. La maison, endormie.

« Tu as vu comme Snape a réagi lorsqu'elle est arrivée ? C'était de la haine véritable. », lança Harry au détour de la conversation.

« Non. », répondit instantanément Hermione en levant les yeux de son parchemin. Un texte en vieux français qu'elle s'efforçait de traduire et qui traitait de l'invention du sortilège Accio.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Harry

« Ce n'était pas la haine qu'il nous réserve habituellement. C'était de la souffrance.

\- Il avait peut être mal de se dire que cette année il allait perdre la coupe du professeur le plus endommagé. », dit Ron, une moue goguenarde.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Ron, cette femme, bien qu'elle semble être quelqu'un de bien et amie avec Dumbledore, demeure une Marchombre. »

« Oui. Mais mon père nous avait toujours dit que ce peuple était digne des contes pour enfants...», appuya Ron.

« Les Marchombres existent bel et bien, nous en avons la preuve formelle. C'est un peuple discret, usant d'une très ancienne magie qui se passe de baguettes comme nous autres sorciers. En clair, c'est une forme de magie _totalement_ pure. Ils ont une hiérarchie très élaborée et seraient...des sortes de balances du monde... », répondit elle.

Hermione se leva et en prenant son petit sac de perles et ressortit un petit livre noir à la reliure cendrée sur lequel était écrit : "La Voie des Marchombres." puis revint s'asseoir auprès de Ron et Harry dont la curiosité avait été piqué.

_« Aussi lointain que remonte la mémoire d'Homme, ils ont toujours été présents. A l'instar des sorciers, ils ont préféré la discrétion. (...)_

_(...) Aucun théoricien, n'a pu déterminer comment les Marchombres parvenaient à faire suivre leur corps physique dans une dimension seulement accessible par des corps astraux, ni la raison de leur immortalité. Ils appellent cet endroit, "Le Royaume des Ombres". (...) Ils peuvent être tués par des moyens connus d'eux seuls. (...) _

_Certains disent que les Marchombres seraient une race de sorciers qui aurait emprunté leur voie propre. Théorie contestée par beaucoup de scientifiques et d'historiens._

_La théorie la plus plausible reste qu'à l'instar des sorciers, les Marchombres serait une race à part entière. Dont la transmission du savoir est purement orale._

_(...)_

_Le peuple des Marchombres obéit à une hiérarchie en place depuis des milliers d'années. Ils possèdent un conseil de trois sages, prenant à l'unanimité les décisions les plus cruciales et dont l'avis des neuf juges est primordial; _

_Viennent les seize seigneurs. L'ont dit qu'ils auraient divisé le monde au même nombre._

_(...) A chaque fois, dans l'histoire, que l'on a trouvé des événements telles que certaines guerres, l'on a vu l'apparition de Marchombres. La dernière apparition officielle daterait de 1892. Lors d'une guerre opposant Sorciers et Gobelins. (...)_

_Cependant. Depuis quelques temps, il coure le bruit qu'un groupuscule de Marchombres emprunterait une voie différente de leur confrères et suivrait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En effet, l'on tend à penser que des voyages trop exposés dans le bas astral rendraient certains Marchombres plus amènes d'embrasser une voie en adéquation à cette dimension. Une dimension que l'on qualifie 'basse' car l'on y pense y voir ses peurs les plus sombres. Faites de démons, et d'entités n'ayant pas trouvé 'la lumière'. Ni le purgatoire, ni l'enfer, mais cet 'entre-deux' qui interdit l'accès et au plus 'haut' ainsi qu'au plus 'bas'. _

_Pure hypothèse ou fait avéré ? Peut on réellement faire confiance à des êtres côtoyant des dimensions aussi sombres ? (...) _»

Hermione se tourna vers ses camarades qui, pour Harry fronçait les sourcils de concentration et Ron d'inquiétude.

Elle tourna quelques pages pour finalement pointer un article où ses prénoms et noms étaient écrits. Le silence se fit et Harry regarda ses deux amis _(Tinky Winky et Lala héhé)_ avec une certaine appréhension. Il inspira profondément.

« C'est elle, sur le dessin. Je l'ai reconnu lorsqu'elle est arrivée, c'est une Seigneur Marchombre.

Severus Snape avait la tête penchée sur un vieux livre dont les feuilles s'étaient couvertes d'un jaune sépia avec le temps. N'importe qui passant dans le coin lui aurait conseiller de s'acheter des lunettes, mais il aurait rétorqué une réplique cinglante. Cette mauvaise habitude, il l'avait prise des ses premières années, alors qu'il n'était pas plus que haut que trois Botrucs. Comme certains courbent le dos, d'autres mâchent du tabac. Lui s'approchait très près de ses copies et ce qu'il lisait, si bien que, parfois, son nez crochu touchait les feuilles.

L'horloge indiquait trois heures du matin, mais il était encore debout. A dire vrai, il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir depuis un certain moment.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Sniejana Camus s'imposait à lui. Son visage blafard et balafré, il n'avait jamais su réellement déterminer si elle était belle ou non. Et ses yeux…Ah. Ses yeux. Il résidait dans son regard une forme de sauvagerie qu'il n'avait jamais pu constater, dans aucune prunelle. Aucune. Cet outremer dans lequel il s'était plongé beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Il ne pensait jamais la revoir.

A cette pensée, un tic nerveux agita ses lèvres.

Ça avait commencé avec ce fameux jour où elle lui avait demandé des renseignements à la bibliothèque. Ils ne se croisaient que dans peu de cours car elle avait été envoyé chez les Serdaigles. Et la suite les avait entraîné, malgré eux, dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Même tic nerveux de la part du Maître des Potions, plus appuyé cette fois ci.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

C'était à la fin d'un double cours de métamorphoses qui avait été particulièrement difficile et où Sniejana avait regardé beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumée les travaux de Snape. Contre toute attente, il l'avait aidé à chacune de ses requêtes et s'en était devenu une habitude pour eux. Un an qu'elle avait intégré Hogwarts et petit à petit, trouvait ses marques. Il se pressa de ranger ses affaires, se leva et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille lui tournait le dos visiblement embêté par quelque chose. Bravant sa timidité maladive, il s'approcha, conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça avec personne en temps normal.

« Qu'y a t'il ? », questionna Snape

Elle lui fit volte face et esquissa un sourire contrit, elle avait apparemment un problème sur sa robe.

« Rien...», dit elle, sans réussir à cacher un mensonge aussi évident.

« Fais voir...»

Il s'approcha un peu plus, mais elle recula, elle cherchait apparemment à cacher quelque chose. D'habitude elle s'était contentée de recopier sur lui, et n'avait pas eu besoin de la proximité. Ce fut donc leur premier réel contact physique quand il toucha le tissu de sa robe pour voir ce qui provoquait l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens alors qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de reconnaître ce que c'était. Malheureusement il réussit à deviner en voyant l'entaille profonde apparue sur la phalange de son pouce.

« - Un sortilège de nettoyage n'aurait rien fait. », constata t'il.

« Alors que faut il que je fasse ? », demanda t'elle froidement.

« Te soigner cette blessure et jeter ta robe. », conseilla Snape d'un ton professionnel.

« Pourquoi...», commença Sniejana mais elle se coupa net en voyant le regard de McGonagall.

Elle rangea ses affaires à hâte et attrapa le bras de Snape, (à ce contact il frémit) pour sortir de la pièce et se mettre dans le premier coin venu, là elle lâcha son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux, une des rares choses qui faisait penser que Sniejana ne pouvait pas être humaine c'était bien ses yeux. Cette abysse sans fond où la lumière ne luit jamais mais la vie grouille d'être fantomatiques, capables d'émettre leur propre lueur.

« Pourquoi quoi ? », dit Snape en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Pourquoi mon sang ne part pas...»

Il ne quitta pas son regard mais fut tenté, il n'y avait plus la moindre once de froideur dedans, c'était une inquiétude omniprésente. Ses sourcils se levèrent, surpris, mais il reprit vite contenance.

« Il y a des poisons sans antidotes...», commença t'il

« Donc mon sang est un poison ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Non ! C'est une comparaison...

\- J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison ! Je pensais que tu avais plus de jugeote que les autres…que…tu ne me considérais pas comme une erreur et...

\- Sniejana. »

Elle s'arrêta net, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il l'avait prononcé tout doucement, d'une voix veloutée.

« Désolé... », souffla-t-il.

Il marqua un temps de pause, pourquoi demandait t'il pardon ?

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Il essaya de sourire et obtint une grimace pour résultat, jamais il n'aurait dit pareil chose en temps normal, oui mais voilà. Elle n'était pas normale. Durant ces derniers mois, entre ce partenariat scolaire insolite et la profondeur de l'océan, quelque chose était apparu. La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de son visage, un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne m'as pas blessé. », murmura t'elle.

Elle tourna les talons sa longue robe embrassant le sol. . Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son souffle s'était coupé que lorsqu'il le relâcha.

Il se rappelait parfaitement -comme tout souvenir avec elle-, le jour où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se rappelait parfaitement, aussi, de la morsure du froid à Pré-Au-Lard. De combien il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne quand même, du regard protecteur de Remus avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque.

Il se rappelait parfaitement, toujours, l'expression de joie et de surprise mêlées rayonnant sur son visage.

Il se rappelait parfaitement les après midis entières, après avoir volé des ingrédients dans la Réserve de Slughorn à refaire des potions des manuels dans une vieille salle désaffectée avec Lily.

Ses yeux remplis de fièvre, ses gémissements lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester en elle des nuits entières.

Cette chevelure brune qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin, plus loin qu'aucune mèche rousse n'y avait apposé sa trace.

Mais ces souvenirs étaient pour lui un coup de poignard, un secret qu'il conservait jalousement.

Severus s'aperçut que c'était la troisième fois qu'il relisait la même phrase. Il en vint à la conclusion que non seulement il ne pouvait pas dormir mais qu'en plus, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper. Ses pensées hantées par Sniejana. Il voulait ne l'avoir jamais connu, qu'elle ne fût jamais revenue. C'était il y a si longtemps, des décennies semblables à des siècles et parfois des secondes. Et ce foutu peuple, cette foutue race. Revendiquant un équilibre impossible. Et Dumbledore, heureux comme un coq en pâte en exhibant ses nouveaux alliés.

La souffrance, la rancœur. Comme une foutue décharge électrique. Lui le serpent venimeux, la chauve-souris des cachots souffrait. Il avait essayé de panser. Bien des fois.

A présent il comprenait le subterfuge de la mémoire. Et son esprit toujours maître de lui même n'arrivait pas à coordonner quoi que ce soit. Son coeur, se serrait par à coups. Ses poumons cherchaient de l'air.

Il y a des choses que l'on n'oublie pas. Il y a des choses que l'on ne pardonne pas.

Avant de disparaître de sa vie, il l'avait revue une dernière fois. C'était une nuit semblable à celle-ci, où le ciel était noir comme la suie. Il avait dix-neuf ans. Bientôt, un nouveau tatouage viendrait noircir son bras. Il l'avait consommé si fort que sa peau s'en souvenait encore.

Elle lui avait fait promettre dans la tiédeur des draps. Elle lui avait promis aussi.

Il avait dérogé à sa promesse. Et elle, seize ans plus tard, revenait et la tenait.

Oh. Pas pour lui, il le savait parfaitement. Mais les faits étaient là. Serrant son cœur de glace. Menaçant de le fracturer. Tels les os ramenés, béants de Dumbledore.

_Méchant chien, méchant chien._


End file.
